Behind Enemy Lines
by The Hexagon
Summary: Humanity, entering a golden technological age, they had created hundreds of devices that had helped them though thick and thin. But humanity's advancements had driven one species to proclaim war on them. / I planned this story to have multiple chapters. But since I had other stories to take care of, I'm making this a one-shot. When I have time, I'll focus on this story.


Silicon went in his room, tired and sweaty from the physical training he had just endured. He lied down on his bed, and decided to take a quick nap. His mouth smiled at that thought, 'Finally! I could get some well deserved re-'

"Silicon!" Someone called out from the door. He jolted up, and looked at him. "Here's a letter, says it's for you." The man just dropped the letter, and closed the door.

Silicon sighed, and got up. He walked towards the door, and knelt down, grabbing the letter resting on the floor. He went to his bed, sat there, and opened the letter. He read the paper, reading it out loud.

"Congratulations! You are one of the handful of agents chosen to partake on this special occasion!

You are going to test a highly experimental watch, designed to give the user abilities to bend space and time at will!" Silicon stopped, then read back at the line he just read. "Give the user abilities to bend space and time at will."

"Hm, neat." He said, before getting back to the paper.

"For further information, please go to the Senator's Office for a rebriefing."

"Ah, fuck." He said, dropping the paper and went to his dresser. He pulled out a fresh uniform, and changed his clothes.

"Couldn't even get a single minute of sleep." He mumbled, as he opened the door and headed to the Senator's Office. On the way there, he bumped into one of his acquaintances, Carbon.

"Holy shit, Silicon!" He exclaimed, shocking Silicon.

"What, there something in my face?" He said, checking his uniform.

"You look like you've been hit with a truck! What happened to you?!" Carbon exclaimed.

"That's what sleep deprivation does to you." Silicon said, as he yawned loudly.

Carbon also yawned afterwards. "Awh, quit it! I've got to guard the others while they try to activate this watch… or something."

"Oh, I got in." Silicon said, holding up the paper in Carbon's face.

"Oh, nice job! So, how's it feel like to get chosen for this?" Carbon asked.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck, like you said." Silicon said, turning to the Senator's Office. "See you later."

Silicon went inside, and he was greeted by a short man, sporting green eyes and wearing a black tuxedo for some particular reason. He looked at Silicon, and took his file.

"Hello, Silicon." The Senator said, as he opened Silicon's file.

"Hello, Senator." Silicon took a seat, and asked him. "Could you please give me more inf-"

"Yes." He took a piece of paper from the folder, and passed it to me. "I assume you already know why you're here?" Silicon nodded. "You are chosen to test a new prototype watch, called the Quantum." He took a white watch-like device. "This watch could be easily used, but deadly in the hands of the experienced. This watch enables you to go through time and space, giving you the ability to travel anywhere, and anytime with a single press of a button." He gave to watch to Silicon, and took a cigarette from underneath the desk. He lit it, and took another folder from the drawer. "Go to the firing range in fifteen hundred." Silicon nodded, and left his office, holding the watch.

Silicon went to the armory and took his weapons and gear. He grabbed a P1-028 Spectre; a slim, white pistol that is usually armed by agents as a secondary weapon, and holstered it, he also grabbed a knife and kept it, took his armor and wore it. It felt light, considering it's bulky appearance. He also moved quite agile and nimble. Satisfied, he left the armory and continued towards the firing range.

There, he joined the rest of the agents, grouped together in platoons.

Shortly after, a man dressed in a decorated white uniform came to the stage, and grabbed the microphone.

"The Hexagon," He started his speech.

"We, the agents, prove much more greater than a bag of flesh, fighting blindly for their leader.

No, it's more than that.

We're actually doing what's right.

Originally coming from another Multiverse, just like ours.

It has achieved greatness. Reaching for the stars, we have once dreamt of reaching. Landing on planets, we have yet to see.

The Hexagon always had a technological advantage upon others.

But sometimes, for a great reward, comes an even greater cost.

War.

It has plagued the Hexagon for days. Many species, people, creatures, and other have not accepted the Hexagon.

The most notable war in this universe, is the First Equestrian War.

We were outnumbered. Outskilled. We had no way of escaping.

But the agents still fought with honor, and with excessive willpower, they had won.

Which means, that even though we may fall in battle, even if we get captured. Even if we may die.

We will still try to do our best, to do something right."

"Gentlemen, welcome… to the Quantum Project."

Groups of agents, formed into platoons of twenty-eight men, applauded. After a thirty second applause, they halted.

"All of you, chosen from different sectors and areas, were sent here, because you were the best of the best. I can see many notable faces in the crowd. Silicon, Carbon, Zirconium and Granite. Four of the thousands of agents partaking in this… activity, together." The speaker looked around. Silicon looked around, nodding at Carbon. "I welcome Doctor Samuel to the stage." The crowd applauded once more.

"You are currently given a watch, that allows you to travel to every place imaginable, in any possible given time and date." The speaker cleared his throat, coughing dryly and once again continued his speech. "But take heed. This watch is highly experimental, and could cause very dangerous… erm, 'side-effects.'"

The agents, emotionally undeterred, still listened to the speech.

"In other words, this watch could destroy the fragile fabric of space and time, along with all of us and this universe with it." The speaker sweated profusely, clearly nervous about the experiment. "But d-don't worry! The possibility of that is zero point, zero, zero, zero, zero, one percent. T-that's one in a hundred thousand!... Wait a minut-" The speaker was suddenly interrupted by the officer.

"That's all the time we have now, doctor." He pushed the doctor out of the stage.

"But that's still pretty common! Winning the lottery is harder than destroying the universe!" He said, trying to explain to the officer. "There could even be more! Thirty percent chance that the agents could delete themselves from this plane of existence! Twenty is that they will get send to the void themse-"

"Get this man off my stage!" The officer shouted, pointing at the backstage door. Two shock troopers grabbed the scientist's arms, and dragged him away.

"This is too dangerous! Officer Pa-!" The door was closed shut, and the scientist's ramblings was now effectively muffled.

"Back to the main event." The officer looked at the confused agents. "Sorry for all of this. Anyway, the Quantum is a very dangerous device, as it can save millions of lives in the right hands. Or kill billions, in the wrong ones. It is not a weapon, but a utility device."

"Alright gentlemen! We are going to test the Quantum. Input coordinates to Sierra Universe, Fourth Dimension, 7th Timeline. Date, August 18, 2102. Twenty-seven point four six seven eight four degrees north, and forty-two point one three four nine two degrees west. You will land in Castle Tundra, where an officer will be there waiting for you." Everyone looked worried.

"Don't worry, you will all be transported to a controlled planet. There will be no dangers when you get there." The officer said, adjusting his collar. "Agents, calibrate your Quantums!"

Silicon looked at his watch. He twisted some knobs, pressed some buttons, calibrated his watch, and input the coordinates. He rested his index finger of the activation button, and awaited the command.

"Go-"

A loud explosion suddenly pierced through the air, causing everyone to look at the affected building. The West Watchtower. Smoke towered up in the air, the wall nowhere to be seen.

"Holy shit!"

The West Watchtower suddenly exploded, Falling debris flying everywhere. Silicon started to come closer to the watchtower, but was suddenly halted by the alarm as it went off. A large silhouette appeared from above, and landed on the middle of the firing range.

Her hair, flowing like a majestic river. Her coat, glistening like the morning sun. Silicon stood there, amazed.

It was Celestia herself.

"Holy fucking shit!" The officer jumped out of the stage, as Celestia fired a bolt of magic at him. The stage was cut in half, and the building behind it exploded.

"Shit! Go, go, go!" Our officer shouted at the agents, before looking back at Celestia. "Diarch One has been sighted infiltrating the West Wall, I repeat, Diarch One has been sighted on the West Wall. All available agents are to redirect there and support the defensive!" He shouted at his radio. "Alert Fort Alpha, Beta, Theta and Nexus!"

She then blasted an agent with her horn, as she continued to walk towards the officer. "Resistance is futile! I will destroy every single last one of yo-!" A loud bang echoed from afar. A large 50mm round bounced off her shield, as it rippled and temporarily faded. It went back up again, coating Celestia with a dome of yellow magic. She glared at the man operating the turret, which turned out to be Granite. He manned the MLWS-AP Turret, and repeatedly fired at Celestia round after round after round.

"Fool! You dare attack me?" Her horn lit up, charging up for a blast. "You shall pa-" She flinched again as another round struck her shield.

"How much? Do you accept cash or credit?" Granite shouted back at her, before shooting her once more. Celestia was enraged, and fired at massive bolt of magic towards him. "Oh, crud." He said, jumping out of the turret before it exploded into bits and pieces.

Castle Paris was holding off pretty nicely. Other agents were firing at the airborne horses, and others held off the offensive at the West Wall.

Shock Troopers fired at the incoming unicorns and other horses from afar, and the Senator was nowhere to be seen.

"Enough!" A massive shockwave was discharged by her horn, knocking all of them back. "I have designed a special concoction that would change you into ponies.. My perfect little ponies." She suddenly vanished, leaving specks of magic floating in midair.

"Did... did we just beat Celestia?" An agent asked Silicon, which shrugged in return.

Shortly after, someone shouted, "We have won!"

Everyone cheered after that, knowing they'll live to see another day. They knew that they had beaten a strong enemy, with only a few weapons and gear.

"Everyone!" The speakers blared out. "We are now instigating HEXCON DEF2!" Everyone stopped cheering, and looked at the speakers. "Proceed to the nearest armory to re-arm, and defend this motherfucking base with your life!"

"It's still not over?" An agent said, before charging towards the armory. Everyone did the same, and some manned the remaining Mobile Live Weapons Systems Turrets.

Minutes later, an army of pegasi flew over the base, dropping bottles containing a purple fluid. The bottles shattered into the ground as it made contact, splattering the liquid around.

"Take cover!" An agent shouted, before going under a table. Everyone jumped to cover, and Silicon dove to the nearest open room, and took shelter. He sat down, breathing heavily.

He peeked outside the window, to at least have a small glimpse of what was happening outside.

Ponies had suddenly appeared on the firing range, smiling grotesquely as they looked around.

Silicon's eyes widened, and went back behind the wall. In his haste, he managed to knock down a magazine and some bullets. He looked outside again, and saw the ponies smiling widely at him. He sighed. "Why the hell does it always have to be me?"

Silicon looked around the room, and found an MH-A4 Omen lying around, with a MagHolder beside it. He took the Omen, checked it's ammunition, aimed, and fired.

Thirty caliber, 919 High Explosive rounds were effective against the incoming horses, as they were all killed before Silicon even emptied the 31 round magazine.

Silicon was then tackled from behind, by an earth pony. "Ah, fuck!" He cursed.

"Hello!" The green pony smiled, trying to subdue Silicon. They struggled for a long time, each one trying to overcome the other. After a few minutes of fighting, Silicon got tired and gave up. The offending pony smiled, and dragged Silicon out of the room. With one last try, Silicon looked at the pony, currently dragging him by his shirt, and he repeated jabbed her at the cheek. Unfazed, she continued to drag him.

Silicon looked where she was heading; a puddle of the strange liquid the ponies had sprayed over the castle. Silicon panicked, and looked around him for anything that he could use to get out of her grip. He grabbed his pistol, and aimed at the pony. Another one went near Silicon and kicked his hand, launching the pistol far away. The stallion smiled, and watched Silicon as he is being dragged towards the puddle.

He finally found a long pole of steel, and grabbed it. He swung it towards the mare, and knocked her over. He stood up, and ran.

Suddenly, a voice boomed overhead. "Castle Paris is overrun!" Silicon kept running, and many ponies gave chase. He turned left, causing some of the ponies to overshoot. "Everyone who's still alive," Silicon made a sharp right, and ran as fast as he can. "Evacuate!" Suddenly, a ticking sound sounded from the speakers, and an artificial voice sounded from the speakers.

"Self-Destruction Sequence, Activated." The kinetic dome materialized again, covering the area with blue, hexagonal polygons. No one gets in, or out.

Suddenly, a banging sound came out of the speakers. "Nam dea Solis!" A female voice sounded. Two more knocks, and the door opened.

"N-No! Get away from me!" The agent inside the control tower shouted, as he fired his weapon at the ponies coming toward him.

"Join us!" A female voice sounded, and it sounded like the agent was knocked down.

"I would rather die, than join your sick speci-" Silicon jumped over an obstacle, as he heard the agent cough and sputter. Silicon then heard a gunshot, and a thud. "Everyone, anyone who is still alive." He coughed again, almost vomiting. "Save the planet. Whatever the consequence may be." Silicon heard a beep, and sirens blared from everywhere.

Tiny tanks were activated, and were now targeting everyone on sight. Silicon, now exhausted, started to slow down. The agent from the control room spoke one last time. "Pacem per bello," He said, weakly. "Long Live the Hexagon." Silicon shielded his eyes from the sudden bright light that came from the control room, as an explosion launched debris and cleared the top part of the control tower.

Silicon was suddenly tackled by the swarm of ponies he forgot that were chasing him. He was subdued, and was held by the ponies. A unicorn lifted a vial of the purple fluid and placed it close to Silicon's mouth. "Open wide!" She said, smiling.

Silicon used his last strength to break his right arm free, and activated his Quantum. He suddenly found himself floating in a gray void, and he felt like he was falling.

He suddenly lost consciousness, the events that took place earlier flashing before his eyes.

He opened his eyes, and saw a flat grassy plain. He then saw a pony lying on the ground, just beside him. He instantly recognized her as the one who tried to force him into drinking the potion. Silicon crawled towards the mare, and got on top of her. He grabbed her lower and upper jaw, and pulled each other apart as hard as he could. The mare suddenly snapped into consciousness, and screamed as loud as she could as Silicon broke her jaw. "That's for trying to make me drink the fucking goop!" He grabbed the mare's right front hoof, and broke it in half. He laughed darkly, as he moved to the opposite side. The mare weakly shook her head, and muttered random words as she awaited his move.

Silicon took his knife, and placed the pointy tip of the blade at her hoof, barely cutting her skin. "Fuck you!" He shouted, stabbing the rest of the blade at her hoof. She screamed again, tears now flowing from her eyes.

Silicon kept his knife, and took the Omen from his chest. He aimed it at the mare's head, and fired. The high explosive bullet caused her skull to explode, splashing blood, bone, and brain in his surroundings. He suddenly felt weak, and fell to the ground.

Like a weak flame, he regained and lost consciousness in random intervals. He saw glimpses of multiple figures around him, and heard incomplete sentences that confused him even further.

Silicon closed his eyes, his heart beating wildly. He could hardly open his eyes. He felt extremely weak. Everything was bright. Too bright. He closed his eyes once more, and let the green grass caress his skin.

"...ver here! Look! What is tha..." He slowly drifted back to sleep.

Suddenly, he woke up. His vision was blurry, everything was like big colored blobs to him. He then saw two...five...no, ten figures wearing some sort of yellow garments. A taller, much larger figure stood on the far left, a slightly shorter on standing beside it. The large one was white, whilst the shorter one was colored blue.

Silicon was then lift off the ground by two white figures, and was then placed on a chariot of some sorts. He tried to stay awake, but he shortly lost consciousness afterwards.

Silicon then felt cold, agonizing pain on his face. He felt like he was drowning, but he only saw black. It continued for a few seconds, before stopping. A bag was then pulled off from his head, causing him to squint his eyes as bright sunlight attacked his vision. He hissed, as he tried to look away from the light.

"Turn off the light." A voice sounded off from his right. The light suddenly vanished, giving Silicon relief. He shortly regained vision, and looked around. He found himself in an interrogation room, sitting on a steel chair while chained to the table. The chain was long, enough for him to touch his feet, but he was unable to touch his toes or anywhere further than that.

An earth pony with a brown mane, a white coat and a beard sat on the other side of the table. He wore a gray lab coat and glasses, and held a clipboard and held a pencil in his mouth. He laid down his pencil, and looked at Silicon. "Good morning, you can call me Fervent. I will be your interrogator today, and I will be asking you questions. Participate and we may lower your sentence."

"Sentence?!" Silicon exclaimed. "Am I on trial here?"

"I will be asking the questions, thank you very much!" He said, sternly. "Let's start with the basics. What's your name?"

"Silicon. Agent Silicon."

The stallion wrote on his clip board. "Good! Now, where have you come from?"

"I can't tell you that." Silicon said, and tried to cross his arms, but the chains prevented him so.

The stallion took a remote from underneath the table, and smirked. "If you don't answer that question, I will have to shock you. I can do this all day, until you participate."

"Give me your best shot, doc!" Silicon said, resting on his chair. The stallion grunted, and turned the knob on the remote, changing to current to 20V. He pressed the button, waiting for Silicon's pleads to stop.

But it never came.

The stallion looked at the remote, and cranked up the power. He pressed it again, and nothing happened. "What the buck?! Is this broken?"

"No, not broken." Silicon said, showing a small smile of his own. "It's just natural for us to get electrocuted." He said, placing his feet on the table.

The stallion glared at him. He took his clipboard and headed for the door. "I'm going to get a bigger shock collar." He said, feigning a smile before leaving the room.

Silicon instantly went to work.

He examined the table, feeling the material used. "Wood. Hardwood. Two centimetres thick." He then felt the chains on his arms. "Iron…" He smiled. "Pure iron."

Silicon then jumped, and landed his feet on the table. He pulled outward, trying to break the chains off the wooden table. After a few seconds, the chains came off the table with a loud snap.

He grabbed one of the chains, and swung them around. They were a but heavy, but easy to wield. "I'm going to enjoy this."

He waited beside the doorway, and after a few minutes, the interrogator came in. "Here's your…" He stared at the table, the chains now removed. "...new collar." He stood there, unable to believe what he saw before him. "Oh Celestia, he's esca-"

Silicon wrapped the chains on his neck, and gave them a hard pull on each side. The interrogator lost consciousness in about a few seconds.

Silicon went out of the room, a large hallway meeting him outside. "What in the actual fuck?" Rooms littered the hallway, each one similar to each other. He ran to the right, and decided to pick a random door. He opened one, and saw an earth pony decaying on the floor. "What the fuck?"

He closed the door, and continued to walk the hallway. It was eerily quiet. He opened another door, and saw all his gear placed in random locations.

His submachine gun, Omen, was placed in a glass cage. Spectre was sitting on a table, Quantum was sitting on the table as well, and the armor was on a rack, with a number of broken weapons, tools, and equipment on the bottom.

A mare and a stallion held a sword, and repeatedly swung it at the carbon black armor. It broke after a few swings. "This armor is magnificent!" The mare exclaimed, as the stallion took a few steps back, and charged toward the armor. He swung the great sword as hard as he could, and it shattered at impact.

"Having fun?" Silicon asked, holding the Spectre at his right hand as he leaned on the table.

The mare and stallion stared at him, before the mare broke the silence. "Oh, buck."

Silicon left the room, leaving behind a bloody mess. As he closed the door, a batch of guards appeared at the end of the hallway. "Finally!" Silicon said, confusing the guards. "Where were you ten minutes ago?"

"You were actually… looking for us?" The guard on the front asked, raising his right brow. The other guards stood in attention, holding their spears.

"Well, yeah! Where were you when I escaped?" Silicon asked, and the guard in front replied with a shrug.

Silicon took the Omen, and aimed it at the guards. "Attack!" The guards charged, pointing their spears toward him. He also fired at the guards, causing some to stumble and fall to the ground. Blood splattered throughout the hallway, as the guards got closer and closer to Silicon.

Silicon then felt something hit him on the back, and he grunted. His back bled, being the least protected part of his armor. He looked back, and saw three guards staring at him with fearful gazes. The closest guard sweated profusely, looking at his snapped spear. Silicon grabbed the broken spear, removing it from his back, and thrusted it at the guard's neck.

The guard fell down, and the other two fled the fight. Silicon grabbed his pistol, Spectre, and aimed it at the fleeing guards. His arm suddenly felt stiff, and denied him of his kill. "Fucking!" He said, turning around. There, he saw Celestia herself.

"You dare murder my little ponies?!" Celestia shouted, and glared at Silicon with an intimidating gaze.

"Diarch One!" He said, and took his Omen and held it at his left hand. He fired at Celestia, causing her to lose her grip on his arm. He held both weapons high, firing at the Diarch with full force.

Celestia held out pretty well, as she created a shield in front of her. She looked away, protecting her sight from the bright flashes of light being created as the bullets impacted her shield.

Seconds later, Silicon ran out of ammunition. He slung his Omen back on his shoulder, and reloaded his Spectre. Celestia reacted immediately, and fired a bolt of magic at him. His armor repelled some of the damage, but it slowly eroded as her continuous blasts chipped it away, piece by piece.

After numerous blasts, she ceased, breathing heavily. Silicon still stood, but bled from all the wounds he had gotten. He slowly lifted his Spectre, and aimed it at Celestia.

"You…" He said, weakly. "You can't kill me."

Celestia chuckled, as her horn glowed again. "I'm ready for another round." She grinned widely.

"No, Celestia." Silicon shook his head slowly, and chuckled. "You can't kill me."

"I refuse to be killed by an enemy." He said, as he pointed his pistol at his head. "I'll kill myself."

Celestia looked shocked, and pointed her horn at Silicon. "Put the thing down." She said, beads of sweat rolling down her coat.

"Goodbye, Celestia." He closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.

Author's Notes:

(What?! The Hexagon's a brony?!)

No, no. Well, I do like the My Little Pony Universe due to it's diversity, detail, structure, etc. It's very hard to not write a story.

Also, this story was created a year ago, and I'm currently rewriting this because why not?

(Contains some elements from The Conversion Bureau.)


End file.
